Controlling devices, such as temperature adjusting instruments, communication devices, display devices, driving devices, input/output devices, and power supply devices, are equipped with terminal blocks for inputting power and signals from sensors, or the like, and for outputting signals to the devices that are controlled. In recent years, structures wherein the terminal blocks can be removed from the controlling device main units have been used in order to enhance convenience in operations at the time of maintenance operations, and to accommodate miniaturization of the equipment.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications 2002-203616 and 2010-146958 (“the JP '616” and “the JP '958”, respectively) disclose controlling devices that use such structures. The controlling devices shown in the JP '616 and the JP '958 are provided lock mechanisms that lock, by moving a slide member, terminal blocks that are attached to a controlling device main unit. That is, the terminal block that is attached to the controlling device main unit is locked or unlocked through the movement of a slide member.
However, in a controlling device provided with the lock mechanism described above, if one forgets to lock the terminal block, then there will be the risk that the terminal block will fall out due to vibration or physical shock. Moreover, if the slide member were to move for some reason, then the terminal block would become unlocked, with the risk that the terminal block would fall out due to vibration or physical shock.
The present invention was created in order to solve the problem as set forth above, and an aspect thereof is to provide a controlling device able to detect if a terminal block is in a locked or unlocked state, and able to provide notification.